Antithesis
by gethsemane342
Summary: Because every hero needs an anti-hero. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly in any shape or form.

Antithesis

It's very hard to love someone you hate but it's a hell of a lot easier to hate someone you love.

There's a very fine line between these ideas. Very few people understand that there is a difference at all. But Sam does. Because just because you love someone, doesn't mean you like them. And how can you ever love someone you despise?

Sam isn't sure why she understands the difference, but she does.

She isn't sure when she began to wonder whether she hated Freddie because she loved him. Maybe it was during a bet, when he would stand, arms crossed and smirking. Maybe it was during one of his dorky explanations of something technical, when he would use the same loving caress he gave to Carly. Maybe she's always felt it.

She isn't sure why she thinks she feels that way. After all, they have nothing in common; he is the tech dork, she is the smartass bully. But then, she thinks (and she can almost _hear_ him sneering 'I didn't know you could think, Puckett') it can't be that strange. Because every hero needs an anti-hero. So, surely every dork needs a bad girl.

But even though she's arrived at this logic, she doesn't know what to do about it. She can't tell him because he hates her. And it's much harder to love someone you hate- so much harder that she knows it will never happen. She might be tough but she doesn't want to get hurt, especially when she's so unsure herself. The closest that she has ever gotten is scribbling a note in Homeroom which she promptly screwed up and threw into a bin.

In a perverse way, she decides that she deserves this- Carly always told her to stop doing bad things. This is her punishment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It's very hard to love someone who bullies you but it's a hell of a lot easier to allow yourself to be bullied by someone you love.

There's a very fine line between these ideas. Very few people understand that there is a difference at all. But Freddie does. Because if you love someone enough, then you can understand what they mean when they tease you. But how could you ever love someone who hurts you time and time again?

Freddie isn't sure why he understands the difference, but he does.

He isn't sure when he began to wonder whether he let Sam bully him because he loved her. Maybe it was during an iCarly episode when she would add a random comment onto a statement, making it even funnier than before. Maybe it was during an argument when she would call him a dork, eyes boring into his. Maybe he's always felt it.

He isn't sure why he thinks he feels that way. After all, all they ever do is argue- she insults him, he tries to stick up for himself. But then, he thinks (and he can almost _see _her smirking and saying 'Look out, he's trying to think') it can't be that strange. Because every villain needs opposition in their life. So, surely every bully needs someone to fight with.

But, even though he's arrived at this logic, he doesn't know what to do about it. He can't tell her because she bullies him. And it's much harder to love someone you bully- so much harder that he knows it will never happen. He might be smart but he doesn't want to get hurt, especially when he's so unsure himself. The closest that he has ever gotten is writing a note in Homeroom which he promptly folded and threw into a bin.

In a perverse way, he decides that he deserves this- he's always lusted after Carly and never given a moment's thought to Sam. This is his punishment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It's very hard to fall in love with your enemy but it's a hell of a lot easier to be the enemy of someone you fall in love with.

There's a very fine line between these ideas. Very few people understand that there is a difference at all. But Carly does. Because if you love someone, you can hate everything they stand for and still love them for themselves. But how could you ever love someone who doesn't agree with you?

Carly knows why she can understand the difference. Because, every day, she has to watch Sam and Freddie.

She isn't sure when she first noticed them. Maybe it was during an argument, when they blocked everything out to focus on each other. Maybe it was during a random conversation when they looked at each other without really realising. Maybe she's always noticed it.

She isn't sure why she thinks they feel this way. After all, Freddie has spent his time chasing after her and Sam has spent her time insulting him. But then, she thinks (and she can almost _feel_ them turning to look at her to see what she has to say) it can't be that strange. Because the best way to gain someone's attention is by ignoring them. And the best way to get it back is by insulting them.

And now that she's arrived at this logic, she knows exactly what to do about it. It doesn't take much to see the notes they scribble, nor does it take much to double back and grab them out of the bin. In fact, the only hard thing about her dilemma is that she has to wait after she puts them in their respective lockers, to see what happens.

In a perverse way, she decides that they deserve this- neither of them is willing to trust the other and neither of them is willing to tell the truth. They both take the easy path too often. Now, if they want the reward, they will have to take the hard path and tell the truth.


End file.
